


Maid-sama!

by heavenlyrare



Series: Shance Week 2K16 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this is all I need to tag, I'm combining day 3 & 4, M/M, Maid!Lance, Plus I was stuck on ideas for day 3, Shance Week 2016, Shance Week 2016: AU Day, Shance Week 2016: Confidence/Insecurity, This is what happens when you fall behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Eyes wide and full of disbelief, Shiro continued to stare at the scene before him. Out of all the people to work at Altean Maids, he never would have pegged Lance as one of them. What was his reasoning for being there? How did he even end up working there? So many questions swirled through Shiro's mind, but there was also the feeling that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't actually Lance. After all, Shiro was staring at his—their back.
-OR-Day 3 & 4 of Shance Week:Confidence/Insecurity & AU Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did I miss day 3, but also missed day 4.  
>  ~~When do people find the time to write and post???~~  
>  As a compromise, I decided to combine the two days into this one fic. I hope that it turns out the way it was in my head.
> 
> Anywho, the AU is Maid, but is inspired by Kaichou wa Maid-sama! I think I actually might make a Klance chaptered fic off of this... >_>
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [I do not own VLD or its characters. Any mistakes belong to me.]

The sounds of metal clinking, voices chattering, and chairs scraping across hardwood floors filled a small building that was bustling with people. The chime that accompanied the door opening could be heard occasionally as more and more people filed into the work place. It was an especially busy day, but the employees were handling it without breaking a sweat. They flitted from table to table, smiles never leaving their faces. Their skirts fluttered around their legs as they turned on their heels sharply and moved around with speed and grace. Despite the crowd, they continued to serve in character, delivering the lines that are practically drilled inside of their minds by now.

"Welcome home, Master!" said one of the many maids, who were shuffling around, to Shiro as he entered the maid café, Altean Maids. He returned the bright smile directed towards him with one of his own before he was lead towards an empty table. The young lady bowed to him before excusing herself, no doubt going to assist another table. Shiro took in his surroundings, whistling softly to himself as he realized just how packed it was in the café. He remembered when the place was just starting and got little recognition. Those days were peaceful since there was always only a handful of customers. Now, years later, Altean Maids has improved _a lot_ and people are finally starting to notice it. He remembers Allura telling him the other day that people are starting to actually _reserve_ times now. It's crazy when he sits back and thinks about how far Altean Maids has come, honestly.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite _Master_ ," sing-songed a familiar voice, bringing Shiro back to reality. He blinked owlishly before training his gaze on the person beside him. A grin split his face as he realized that it was the exact person he was thinking about—Allura. He immediately held out his arms, inviting the woman into an embrace, which she gladly accepted. They squeezed one another tight before letting go and relaxing once more.

"If it isn't my favorite maid," parroted Shiro, still grinning dopily. His words made Allura laugh softly before she was getting back to business, stating that she'd love to chat before gesturing to the madness that was the café. That was all Shiro needed to understand her situation.

"The usual, Master?"

"Yeah. Nothing new today." And with that, Allura disappeared to go put in his order before seeing where else she was needed.

Shiro waited patiently for his dessert to get to him, letting his mind and eyes wander. He thought about when Allura first told him that her father, Alfor, had opened up a maid café. They were both still in high school at the time. She had immediately started working there, wanting to help out as much as she could. Shiro helped out a lot, too, by coming every day and spreading the word when he could. He was involved in the growth of Altean Maids as much as the actual staff was. Now, they were both young adults in Garrison University, and Altean Maids was one of the most popular cafés there was. It has grown dear to Allura, which is why she still works there, and to Shiro, which is why he still loves to visit. He was so engrossed in his reminiscing that he almost missed a most peculiar sight.

Eyes wide and full of disbelief, Shiro continued to stare at the scene before him. Out of all the people to work at Altean Maids, he never would have pegged _Lance_ as one of them. What was his reasoning for being there? _How_ did he even end up working there? So many questions swirled through Shiro's mind, but there was also the feeling that maybe, just _maybe_ , it wasn't actually Lance. After all, Shiro _was_ staring at his—their back.

"Here you are, Master. Your chocolate mousse." Allura placed his order in front of him with a soft smile, which he returned after saying his thanks. Before she could venture off again, he stopped her and talked about what had been bothering him earlier on.

"Do you know... anyone by the name of Lance working here?" questioned Shiro in a soft tone, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation.

Allura seem to beam at the question, positively glowing as she nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Lance is one of our best employees. Lots of people like him, and seem to dig the whole crossdressing thing. It's even better that he loves it, too," bragged Allura in a proud tone, which confused Shiro. Why would she be proud— "But what can I say. He takes after his big sister."

_Wait._

_What?_

_Lance and Allura are **related**? Lance is her little brother?! How could I have missed this?_

Shiro was silent as his mind kicked into overdrive, trying to wrap around and digest the information that he just learned. It just... _baffled_ him. He's known Lance since Keith, who was _his_ brother, started high school. Apparently, the two of them got off on the wrong foot, but worked it out over time and now they were the best of friends. (Keith used to always complain about him at first.) The brunet was always coming over to their house to hang out. Hell, he's stayed over for dinner on more than one occasion! There's been _sleepovers_ , for crying out loud. And Shiro was _just now_ learning that his _brother's_ best friend was _his_ best friend's little brother?

"Lance! Come over here for a sec! I want you to meet someone!" called Allura, waving him over.

And that's when Shiro's mind short-circuited.

He was frozen in his seat, unable to protest or stop Allura as she continued to wave. His heart pounded audibly in his chest and his throat felt like it was closing up on him. Like someone was choking him and he was desperately clawing away at them so he could take a breath. Sweat started to moisten his hands out of nervousness. He was pretty sure that this was something he was _definitely_ not suppose to find out. Ever. As long as both him and Lance should live.

"What's up, 'Lura?"

"Lance, I want you to meet my best friend, Shiro," chirped Allura, not knowing that all hell was about to break loose.

"...Hi, Lance. Funny seeing you here," croaked Shiro, chuckling nervously afterward. His smile was strained as he waited for Lance to respond in some way. The response that he got was not what he expected. He expected some embarrassment, but not to the extent that Lance went. Lance was silent as he stared at Shiro like this was the first time he's seen him in years when, in fact, he saw him two days ago. The blushing started with his cheeks, making his tan skin look darker. It spread until it was at the tip of his ears and the end of his neck. Shiro even guessed that it went on to his chest, too. And then he swiftly turned on his heel before all but bolting away like he'd seen a ghost. It left Shiro and Allura confused.

"Huh..."

"That was strange..."

Shiro couldn't have said it better himself.

"Do you already know my brother?" questioned Allura with a slight frown. Shiro nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, he comes over to the house a lot since he's good friends with Keith, my little brother."

"I'm sorry," interrupted Allura hastily. "Did you just say... _Keith?_ As in Keith Kogane?"

"Yeah...," confessed Shiro with furrowed eyebrows. What was he missing here? "Why?"

But Allura didn't hear him. "Oh my god. Oh my god, Shiro, I— Lance...," rambled Allura. "I have to go. I'm so sorry." She was gone before Shiro could even get a word in. Frowning, Shiro slowly ate his chocolate mousse, not really savoring it since his mind was elsewhere.

What didn't he know?

* * *

_"I need you to talk to Lance."_

_"Why? What ha—"_

_"Just talk to him, please? I did the best that I can, but I think he needs to talk to you directly. You'll understand everything when you talk to him."_

_"...Okay."_

_"Wait for him at the end of his shift, okay? Thank you so much, Shiro! This will be good for him... Maybe you, too."_

That was the conversation that transpired between Shiro and Allura when she finally came back. He had just finished his chocolate mousse, paid, and was about to head out when she reappeared before him. It was that conversation that had him waiting at the front of the café for Lance to come out, whistling quietly to himself.

"Good work today, guys!" praised a familiar voice. Shiro stopped his whistling when the door opened to reveal Lance coming out. He waited until he fully exited the building before approaching him, tapping him gently on the shoulder. He had to take a step back when the brunet whipped around with his fists raised, legs positioned into a fighting stance. His breathing was quickened to the point of hyperventilation before he realized just who tapped him. Sighing loudly, Lance relaxed, shaking his head, before fixing Shiro with a stern glare.

"Don't _do_ that to people! That's scary and dangerous. Some people would have just punched you without hesitation, alright? They aren't as generous as I am!" ranted Lance, huffing at the end.

"Well, thanks for being so generous, Lance," responded Shiro in amusement. His amusement was short-lived, though, when he remembered the reason that he was out here in the first place. Clearing his throat, he stood tall before locking eyes with Lance. "Uh, Allura... told me to talk to you? I think it has to do with what happened... earlier," explained Shiro, rubbing the nape of his neck embarrassedly as he replayed the scene within his head.

"Oh... That," mumbled Lance. "I-It was nothing! It's just... you know, _embarrassing_ for my best friend's brother to see me... _like this_ ," confessed Lance. Shiro opened his mouth to reassure him that he didn't mind, but Lance kept on talking, and he let him. "I mean, it must be weird, right? I don't look like the type of person to wear frilly skirts and lacy panties, and, even if I was, I'm a _guy_. Who _wouldn't_ see that as weird?" He had averted his gaze as he continued to talk down on himself. "And then I work at a maid café, going around and calling people _Master_ or _Mistress_. Someone would think that was some weird... kink I have! Especially since I actually _enjoy_ what I do."

"They wouldn't even listen to me try to explain myself. They'd just write me off as some weirdo, or freak. Not like it'd be the first time, though," joked Lance, but Shiro could hear the pain in his voice. Could see it in his gaze. "I actually... wouldn't mind anyone else but you seeing me because I care about your opinion the most. I mean, that's how a crush works, right? You put their opinion above anyone else's. Hell, above your own parents' sometimes!" Lance laughed a bit hysterically, running a hand through his hair. He seemed to be holding back something. Shiro guessed it was the tears welling up in his eyes.

"...You have a crush on me?"

"...Out of everything I just said, _that's_ what you decided to pick up on? I thought that you'd be too busy registering everything else to even hear that," rambled Lance, cheeks pink once more.

Shiro took a step forward, minimizing the space between them. It startled Lance and almost made him step back in retaliation if it wasn't for the fact that Shiro had took a gentle, firm hold on his wrists, keeping him where he was. He briefly took notice of the cool metal against his hot skin, enjoying the difference, before focusing on Shiro again.

"Lance, you're not a weirdo, or a freak. You're a person who is just doing what they enjoy doing, and you're _amazing_ at it," reassured Shiro is a soft tone, smiling warmly. "So what if you wear frilly skirts and lacy panties? If that's what you like, _go for it_. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise. _Not even me_. You don't need to be ashamed of this," said Shiro. "You should be goddamn proud of how good you look in a maid outfit." Shiro remembered the many looks Lance received and what Allura had told him. He found himself in the same boat as those people, actually.

"W-Wait... You think I look good in the uniform?" questioned Lance, causing Shiro to blush himself.

"...That's what you got out of my mini uplifting speech? Here I am, trying to reassure you...," ranted Shiro, but the blush on his cheeks made him seem less angry. Lance laughed loudly, making Shiro grin broadly. It was nice to see the brunet laughing and smiling. That's how he was suppose to be all of the time. Shiro wouldn't accept anything else.

"Thank you for that, Shiro. I needed that."

"Any time," offered Shiro before clearing his throat and averting his gaze, blush spreading. "So, uh, about that confession... Would you—Do you want to... go out sometime? To the movies... or something?"

Lance was slack-jawed at Shiro's suggestion, but he didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course! There's a carnival coming this weekend! We can go to that. Oh, or we can go to the aquarium! It's super cool. Have you ever been?"

"No, I don't think so."

Lance launched into a passionate description of the aquarium with gestures and varying facial expressions involved. He continued to talk, not even stuttering when Shiro reached out and intertwined their hands. They walked hand in hand to Lance's car, chatting animatedly as the sun began to set behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.attractivelysarcastic.tumblr.com)


End file.
